


Где солнце зайдет

by Thexalux



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Джефф Карноу сопровождает лорда-защитника в его миссии.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Geoff Curnow
Kudos: 3
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Где солнце зайдет

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное представление о географии, хедканоны; таймлайн путешествия по Островам; карта для лучшей визуализации: https://i.ibb.co/6RqVWG8/Dishonoredmaphighres-webp.jpg

Они вышли из порта Дануолла, и должны были пройти вдоль восточного побережья Гристоля, чтобы добраться до Уиннидона, первого пункта назначения.

— Лорд-защитник, согласно утвержденному курсу, мы рассчитываем добраться до уиннидонского порта на десятый день, если погода будет благоприятной.

Лорд-защитник кивнул, не отводя глаз от медленно удаляющейся столицы.

Джефф многое про него слышал — поговорить про Корво Аттано в городской страже любили, — но работать вместе им еще не приходилось. Джефф не знал, чего от него ждать, какого самодурства опасаться.

В любом случае, справедливости ради стоило заметить, что справляться с самодурством вышестоящих тоже входило в его обязанности.

Погода оказалась к ним по большей части снисходительна: на восьмой день их накрыло волной моросящего дождя, и это значило, что они добрались до Морли. Уже к вечеру по левому борту вырисовывались крыши арранских домиков и рыбацкая гавань. Они миновали Арран, не заходя в город, сутки петляли, избегая рифов, и на десятый день, точно согласно расчетам, вошли в акваторию порта. Ничто так не радовало, как полное соответствие ожиданиям; Джефф счел это добрым знаком.

— Лорд-защитник, я буду сопровождать вас в порту. Полагаю, мы задержимся на несколько дней.

Лорд-защитник кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд и медленно проговорил:

— Я уже просил звать меня Корво?

В интонациях — как будто след уточнения; как будто это «Не запамятовал ли я в суете будней попросить звать меня по имени?». Джефф улыбнулся:

— Так и есть. Однако я все равно буду сопровождать тебя в город, и мне все равно придется звать тебя лордом-защитником.

Корво дернул плечом:

— Я не хочу слышать это еще и на борту.

Джефф кивнул:

— Как угодно. Надеюсь, ты не имеешь ничего против наслаждения местными красотами.

Местные красоты — это промозглый ветер, начиненный острыми каплями дождя, влажный тяжелый воздух и ледяной утренний туман. Еще, разумеется, накрытые изумрудным ковром сопки, едва ли различимые за стенами дождей и туманов.

Корво бросил на него хмурый взгляд, Джефф улыбнулся.

Приняли лорда-защитника на третий день; на первый они разместились в резиденции, на второй, чтобы не маяться ожиданием, Джефф водил Корво по городу, помогая занять досуг.

— Не знал, что тебя отправили со мной, чтобы ты меня развлекал.

— Ну что ты. Как сопровождающий я обязан беспокоиться о многих вещах. Праздное ожидание в запертых комнатах никому не пойдет на пользу.

— Как будто праздное шатание по городу — пойдет.

— О чем вы, лорд-защитник? Мы всего лишь идем обедать.

Корво хмыкнул, явно позабавленный; след нелегких размышлений сошел с его неприветливого лица.

— Как будто бы. И где, по твоему мнению, кормят лучше, чем в доме королевской семьи?

— В Колкенни, но это всего лишь недостижимая мечта. — Джефф развел руками с обезоруживающей честностью. — Впрочем, мне все равно обещали более чем сносные блюда в таверне «На окраине». Копченые миноги, икра и яблочное вино.

— Звучит приемлемо, — Корво дернул углом рта. — Ты, видимо, неплохо справляешься со своей работой.

— На приемлемом уровне, сэр, — чопорно отозвался Джефф, и готов был поклясться, что на этот раз Корво все-таки улыбнулся.

Уиннидон принес им разочарование. Джеффу не было нужды спрашивать о том, что очевидно читалось по замкнутому угрюмому лицу Корво, бесконечно глядящего за горизонт. Он и не спрашивал. Корво заговорил сам.

— Королевство вселяло в меня больше всего уверенности, — сказал он, и Джефф подумал, что в его словах есть резон. Наверное, морлийцы могли бы помочь им вернее прочих, но теперь говорить об этом не приходилось, их ждало еще два острова.

— Если мне позволено будет заметить, я полагаю, не стоит слишком много размышлять о провалах. Тебе еще выдастся шанс продемонстрировать свои дипломатические способности, дважды, по крайней мере.

Корво покачал головой.

— Они отвратительны.

— Не отчаивайтесь, лорд-защитник, если бы дела обстояли настолько плохо, императрица наверняка отправила бы с вами доверенного спикера.

Корво устало хмыкнул. Они оба знали: да, дела обстояли настолько плохо; нет, ничего не зависело от дипломатических навыков Корво.

Узкий пролив между Морли и Тивией был ужасен настолько, что в один момент Джефф подумал, не стоило ли заложить крюк и обойти Тивию с севера, но игра свеч, конечно, не стоила. И не стоило оттягивать момент схождения на берег, хотя оттянуть хотелось по недостойным, неуважительным причинам.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, климат здесь более щадящий, — улыбнулся Джефф и понадеялся, что его неуверенность не заметна. Корво кивнул.

Дабоква расползалась по побережью, выкатывалась мысом в залив и уходила вглубь острова, почти такая же большая, как Дануолл.

— Что, здесь ты не поведешь меня обедать в таверну? — спросил Корво, когда они направлялись к герцогской усадьбе. В его насмешливом тоне Джефф разгадал желание отвлечься.

— Если только тебе угодно полакомиться консервированными томатами. Боюсь, единственное достояние Дабоквы — китовые консервы — ты уже не раз пробовал и раньше.

— «Единственное»? — хмыкнул Корво. — Как жестко.

Джефф склонил голову, признавая собственную несправедливость, но промолчал. Ему было неспокойно на тивианской земле.

— Разумеется, всегда можно найти что-нибудь интересное, если у нас будет время, — ответил он. — Будь уверен, я подыщу занятие тебе по душе.

— Если будет время... — протянул Корво неопределенно.

Времени не было. На этот раз посланника из столицы приняли уже на следующий день, до полудня, и за запертыми дверями Корво несколько часов подряд обсуждал единственный вопрос государственной важности. Закончили уже вечером, когда на город опустилась темнота. Лорд-защитник, прямой и молчаливый, шагал быстро и порывисто. На лице его была бессильная злость.

— Отходим на рассвете, — бросил он между делом, и Джефф немедленно послал весточку на корабль, чтобы команда успела подготовить все необходимое к раннему отплытию.

Джефф не мешал безмолвной ярости Корво, что не находила достойного выхода: Корво беспокойно мерил шагами комнату, Джефф слушал дробь его шагов через стену.

Следующим утром представители герцогского дома ждали их на пристани.

— Великий герцог выражает свое глубокое сожаление, лорд-защитник, и просит вас принять этот скромный подарок в знак того, что он не имеет намерений выступать против Ее величества императрицы Джессамины.

Корво кивнул, ответил по этикету — сцедил пару скупых фраз; голос его звучал как скрип проржавленных канатов, — а больше и слова им не сказал, только махнул рукой, чтобы ящик с подарком внесли на борт.

Потом, уже после отплытия, в ящике обнаружились сладкие сушеные груши, тивинаское красное вино, высший сорт, медвежьи шкуры и моржовые бивни с гравировкой.

— Это что, взятка? — уточнил Джефф, наблюдая, как Корво на корточках рассматривает подношение.

— Ты слышал, — отозвался Корво, выпрямился и пнул ящик. — Шкуры — отдать в кубрик, фрукты — офицерам. Вино — хоть вылей.

Вино Джефф, само собой, не вылил; прибрал к себе в каюту, а потом выгадал момент предложить Корво. Случилось это через пару дней после отплытия из Дабоквы, в поздний час недоброй бессонницы. Джефф выбрался из каюты поглядеть на небо, проведать дежурного, совершить внеплановый обход, но неожиданно для себя заметил на верхней палубе Корво. Тот стоял, заложив руки за спину, неподвижный, как изваяние, и, казалось, даже ветер не касался его одежды и волос. Ночь стояла ясная, свежая, светлая; небо было будто изнутри подсвечено огромными лампами. Тогда Джефф вернулся в каюту за вином и уже с ним подошел к Корво.

Джефф не стал спрашивать, отчего ему не спится, и о чем он тут в одиночестве думает. Не ему об этом спрашивать. К тому же, если не лукавить перед самим собой, причина всевозможных печалей или тяжких раздумий Корво была так же ясна, как нынешняя ночь.

Джефф протянул ему откупоренную бутылку, Корво без возражений ее принял, сделал пару хороших глотков и поморщился. То ли от резковатого вкуса, то ли от отвращения. Прославленное тивианское вино! Настолько же богатое на вкус, насколько сами тивианцы оказались бедны на душевную теплоту. Злые мысли, нехорошие, но сегодня за бутылкой вина Джефф мог себе их позволить .

— Какая мирная сегодня ночь, — проговорил Корво. — Погляди. Мне кажется, я могу рассмотреть Бэйлтон.

Джефф удивился — с Корво, как он заметил, приступы многословности случались очень редко, — но послушно пригляделся. Они действительно, должно быть, находились недалеко от Бэйлтона, и проходили достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы различить черный в ночной синеве массив западного побережья.

— Как хороша ночь, но даже она не позволяет мне забыть, что в Дануолле людей заживо съедает чума, а Ее величество ждет от меня добрых вестей.

Его бледный, напряженный профиль выделялся четкой ломаной линией в окружающей темноте. Корво долго молчал, а потом со злостью добавил:

— Герцог предложил мне обнести Дануолл стеной, чтобы избежать распространения заразы. Чтобы все крысы поскорее передохли.

Резкий росчерк едкого оскала исчез так же быстро, как появился. Корво отхлебнул еще вина и крепко сжал стеклянное горлышко. Джефф подумал: «Сейчас швырнет за борт», — и отобрал бутылку. Он мало чем мог утешить Корво, ему было нечего предложить, кроме дружеского участия, поэтому он положил ладонь Корво на плечо и покачал головой.

— Ты не разглядишь сейчас Бэйлтон, как ни старайся: слишком поздно, в городе уже погасили огни. Тебе стоит пойти поспать. Говорят, после вина засыпается легче.

Корво коротко хмыкнул, но кивнул, и молча ушел. Джефф надеялся, что ему удастся уснуть: путь до Карнаки был самым долгим, их ждало еще, по меньшей мере, дней восемь плавания, и, несомненно, много бессонных ночей.

В порт они прибыли ранним утром, когда солнце щедро рассыпало золотой солнечный свет по холмам. Жемчужина Юга встретила их теплыми ветрами и криками птиц. Город выглядел так благостно и безмятежно, что у Джеффа сводило зубы от отчаяния, и он знал: у Корво тоже.

— Ты ведь родился здесь?

Корво кивнул, а потом неожиданно скривился:

— Табличку на дом повесили — как мемориал, только при жизни.

Джефф подавил бестактный смешок и кашлянул в кулак.

— В самом деле? Хотел бы я на это взглянуть.

Корво опасно прищурился, и Джефф послушно поднял раскрытые ладони:

— Полагаю, сейчас это неуместно.

— Действительно.

Их серконосские разговоры были особенно беспечны и дурашливы.

Тяжесть ожидания, тяжесть рушившихся на глазах чаяний, тяжесть ответственности и тяжесть понимания тщетности всей их экспедиции тянула к земле с такой силой, что Джеффу хотелось немедленно лечь, уйти костями под землю. Будто это могло помочь или искупить его бесполезность. Корво, судя по его лицу, испытывал нечто схожее. Четырнадцать дней плавания утомили их вынужденным бездействием. Джефф коротал с Корво ночи за пряным тивианским вином, а потом — когда оно кончилось, — за горьким белым ромом.

Не было им покоя. И стоило только сойти на серконосскую землю, Джефф понял, как мало у них осталось.

Герцог назначил аудиенцию на четвертый день. Второй и третий им предлагалось занять себя чем-нибудь на свой вкус.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше?

— Нет. Но всегда хотел. Мой предок был из этих мест.

— Вот как. Значит, на этот раз мне придется искать нам развлечения?

— Если лорд-защитник посчитает нужным.

— Пожалуй, я знаю, что тебе показать, капитан.

На Серконосе они пили сладкое молодое вино, ели мясо в инжирном соусе и курили сигары. Днем и вечером по улицам гуляла задорная музыка, а улыбчивые девушки и юноши предлагали гостям города цветы, сладости, приправы или потанцевать с ними.

Когда одна девушка предложила это Корво, тот покачал головой:

— Я плохо танцую.

Девушка погрустнела, но не настаивала, и ее силуэт быстро затерялся среди цветных юбок.

— Какая бессовестная ложь.

— Почему же? Это правда.

— Ты точно здесь родился?

На третий день шумное веселье Карнаки с громкими криками и счастливым смехом помогло выдохнуть — не с надеждой, но с возможностью принять то, что ждало их завтра.

Что бы их ни ждало.

Вечерело. Яркие краски сгустились с запада, выстлали горизонт красными облаками.

— Думаю, мы прибудем в столицу на четвертый день...

Корво кивнул. Они поднялись на холм над городом. Звуки песен сюда не долетали, только крики чаек и порывы ветра, треплющего высокую траву. Закат раскинулся от края до края, заполняя собой горизонт, наливаясь сначала желтым, потом рыжим, потом медным. Солнечные лучи косо ложились на холмы, дома и воду. Тени тянулись, длинные и нелепые, как отражения в круглых боках бутылок.

Казалось, что за горизонтом нет ничего, кроме заходящего солнца.

— «Край мира», да? — пробормотал Джефф себе под нос, но Корво его услышал.

— Я почти забыл это чувство.

Джефф не был уверен, что они говорят об одном и том же, но он чувствовал себя бесконечно маленьким, и оттого бесконечно спокойным. Как будто он стал свидетелем тех сил, что благосклонны к взывающим к ним, и все трудности решаемы по определению — ибо посланы как шаг на пути к радости бытия. Как будто нет ничего лучше, чем радость быть здесь и смотреть на закат.

Джефф даже хотел сказать: «Все будет хорошо», но не посмел нарушать тишину.

На следующий день герцог ответил лорду-защитнику отказом.


End file.
